GibbsAbbyDiNozzo PWP!
by LoveMarines
Summary: this couldn't be more M-rated, so BE WARNED. Gibbs/Abby/Tony - established relationship, VERY explicit. Gibbs and Tony need to unwind after a tough case.


**A/N: Hi guys! This is a VERY smutty one-shot with a Gibbs/DiNozzo/Sciuto-pairing, hope you like it! Please don't read if you're not into the explicit stuff though, because when this was done, I was surprised of how dirty it got :') .  
><strong>

Gibbs looked up from his desk and glanced around the bullpen at his team. DiNozzo was typing away at his report and McGee and Ziva were packing up the files on the case they had closed a couple of hours earlier. A glance at his watch told him it was long past regular office hours, even for him. "Go home. Be back at eight on Monday."

Ziva and McGee looked at each other, shrugged and packed their bags. "Are you coming, Tony?" McGee asked. It had been a long week. The case had been high priority because it involved an attack on SecNav's niece and Vance had demanded they handle it quick and efficient. They had barely slept the last few days and survived purely on take out and quick naps between results from Abby. But now it was finally Friday and they were off rotation until Monday.

"I still have to finish my report, Tim. See you on Monday!" he looked up to find McGee gazing at him with an arched brow. "Really? No nickname? You really must be exhausted. Get some sleep Tony, you look like crap." McGee winked and walked into the elevator that Ziva was holding open for him.

Just as Tony wanted to resume his work, his desk phone rang. "DiNozzo. Hey Abs! Are you still down there? Help with what? Okay, I'll be down in a minute."  
>His eyes met Gibbs' questioning look and he shrugged. "Don't know what that was about, Abby said she needed my help with something, wouldn't say what for. I'll go see what's up." He got up from his desk with surprising finesse for not having slept in days. But then, Tony was always graceful. Gibbs smiled as that thought entered his mind and he looked at the Italian's long legs as they disappeared between the closing elevator doors.<p>

* * *

><p>"Abby?" As soon as he walked out of the elevator, he could see the lights in the lab were on but there was no music. Or at least, there was no noise coming from the speakers, because with Abby's taste you could hardly call it music. Tony rounded the corner and walked into the lab, stopping dead in his tracks the minute he spotted the forensic scientist. She was wearing one of her signature plaid skirts and a tight-fitting black T-shirt with little pink skulls printed on it. Tony's gaze lowered and he swallowed hard. She had taken her boots off after a long day in her lab and Tony's eyes traveled along her long smooth legs to her bare feet. Abby was leaning on her desk, focused on her computer screen and it looked like she hadn't picked up on Tony's presence yet.<p>

She turned around when she heard his footsteps and smiled like only Abby could, bright, without worries. "Hey baby" Tony's voice sounded rough and when he approached her he wrapped her in his strong arms, kissing the top of her head and enjoying the way their bodies were a perfect fit.

He backed up if only slightly and looked her in the eyes. "You said you needed me for something?"

She put more distance between them and cast her eyes down, biting her bottom lip. "Abby?" Tony asked again, a little worried this time. She looked up at him between her lashes and he could see her bottom lip tremble slightly. "I've missed you so much this week and I haven't seen you guys in days because everyone was working so hard to close the case and I messed up…" Tony arched a brow but didn't interrupt her. "I touched myself where only you and Jethro are allowed to touch me."

Tony backed her up until her back touched her desk and tilted her chin up with his finger. She shivered when their eyes met, she didn't get to see Tony's intense gaze often but he could be just as intimidating as Gibbs when he wanted to. She wanted to look away but Tony gripped her jaw tighter. He closed the little distance that was left between them and kissed her hard. She opened up without hesitation and just as their tongues met, Tony pulled away and looked at her for a moment before letting go and stepping away from her.

"That's a shame, I was really looking forward to rewarding you for your patience this week . But if you can do it better yourself, there's not much I can help you with." He turned around to walk away and Abby grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. "I'm sorry, Tony! I want to make it up to you, I want you to be able to trust me."

For a moment, Tony actually felt sorry for her but he knew she was enjoying it as much as he was. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her expectantly. "So, how are you going to make up for this?" he reached out and tugged at the rubber bands holding her pigtails. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and she looked even more innocent now. "What do you want me to do now, huh? Spank you? 'Cause I know you'd love to have me slap your ass pink. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. Then he pushed her between her shoulder blades until she was bended over her desk. He held his left hand on her back and he ran the other across the back of her right thigh, letting his fingertips brush briefly under the hem of her skirt and then backing off. He kept teasing her, each time his fingertips would tease under her skirt, he'd feel her take in a sharp breath and he'd let go again.

Abby whimpered softly. "What was that?" he asked, his voice and attitude composed as if he were talking about the weather. "Punish me…" she whispered, pushing her ass up higher. This time, Tony stuck his whole hand under her skirt and dug his fingertips in her right buttock. "Beg me." he growled right next to her ear.

Abby's last resolve broke. "Oh God, please! Please, spank me!" she held in her breath in excitement. Tony never failed to read between the lines and give her exactly what she needed. This was their way of dealing with the tension that had built up in the previous days. So when Tony folded her skirt up and bared her ass, she could only hope he wouldn't hold back.

Tony groaned when he saw her ass before him, soft flawless skin in a black lace thong. He kneaded her buttocks and tapped them teasingly, barely hard enough to be felt but enough to make his presence known. Then, without warning, he delivered a stinging slap to her right buttock, getting rock hard the instant he heard her moan loudly. With each time his hand would smack against her tender flesh, she'd make a delicious sound and push her ass out further to get hit harder. She muffled her moans by biting her arm, but she was getting louder by the minute. Eventually, Tony stopped and rubbed her heated ass with fingers that itched to touch her most intimate places.

"What did you do to deserve that, Abs?" They both looked behind them to find Gibbs standing there, looking like he'd just witnessed the most normal thing in the world. When Abby didn't respond immediately, Tony reached out and pulled her hair so she had to lift her face from the desk. "Tell him, or do you want me to start over?" Gibbs walked over to the desk and came to stand in front of her. He didn't attempt to hide his rock hard dick straining his pants and Abby whimpered when she picked up on it.

"When you and Tony picked up that guy this morning and put him in interrogation, I thought it would be solved in no time and I started to think what we could do once the case was solved because, you know, I haven't seen you guys all week. But then that idiot wouldn't budge and you were stuck in there for hours and I couldn't take it anymore and I… I locked myself up in here and… I m-made myself… c-come" she could barely finish her sentence when the entire time, Gibbs' hard cock was right in front of her. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he smirked when he heard her falter. He looked up at Tony and they seemed to talk with just looking at each other. Abby only got more turned on as she wasn't included in what was about to happen to her now.

Tony grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up from the desk. He took a couple of steps back until he was standing in the middle of the lab and pulled her with him. He slung an arm across her middle and pulled her tightly against him until her ass rubbed against the bulge in his pants. "That's it", he growled, rubbing himself against her once more.

He pushed her forward until she was bending over again but this time she had nothing to lean on. Gibbs came to stand in front of her again, but now the desk didn't separate her from his hard dick anymore and she moaned when Gibbs cupped her face and lightly rubbed his cloth-covered cock against her cheek. Tony pushed her skirt up and ripped her thong from her body, throwing it on the floor without a second thought. He knew Abby couldn't see what he was doing so he waited a couple more seconds. He glanced up at Gibbs and they exchanged a heated look before, without warning, Tony shoved an entire finger into her core. Abby screamed, the sound quickly muffled by Gibbs putting a finger in her mouth. She began sucking it without hesitation, only aroused more by the action.

"You're so wet." Tony's voice had lowered an entire octave and had roughened considerably. "You little slut, do you get this wet for everybody?" she didn't answer so Gibbs grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked it. "Answer him."

"N-no", Abby moaned, "only for you and Jethro."

"Damn right", Tony growled before he unzipped his pants and gripped his painfully hard dick in a tight fist, rubbing the tip along Abby's folds. Then he grabbed her tighter by the hips and sank in in one movement. Abby's eyes fluttered closed at the overwhelmingly pleasurable feel of Tony filling her up and she momentarily forgot about Gibbs when Tony began taking her hard and fast for a few seconds. Gibbs kept stroking her hair and her cheeks until Tony slowed down and stopped. Abby let out a disappointed sound and pouted at Gibbs.

The older man arched a brow at her and took her hand, placing it on top of his cock and squeezing. "Think you can handle more?" Abby swallowed hard and nodded, undoing his belt buckle with practiced movements and unconsciously licking her lips when she freed his erection and took it in her hand. Jethro gathered her hair in one hand and kept it out of her face, taking a sharp breath when he saw her tongue swirling across his leaking head. As soon as Abby sucked lightly at the head and then opened her lips to let him further into her wet mouth, Tony resumed his pace. He pumped in her slowly and deliberately a few times and then he saw Abby picking up on his intention. She grabbed Gibbs by his hips and opened up her lips as far as she could.

Tony rammed inside her, pushing Gibbs' hard cock further up her mouth and his dick in her wet core as far as he got. His whole body was screaming for release and he gave in to it, using Abby's body to take his orgasm. He sped up, going at a frantic pace until he tumbled over the edge and forced himself as deep as he could and shot load after load of hot cum into her body. It was all he could do keep standing and keep pushing into her.

Tony could see Gibbs was close, so he kept going. "Suck." He heard the older man command and when Abby complied without hesitation and began working Gibbs' shaft with even more tongue and suction, Gibbs grabbed her face between his hands and held her there as he roared out his climax and came into her waiting mouth. Abby kept licking and sucking his cock until it had softened, licking her lips and looking up expectantly.

Tony and Gibbs zipped back up and Tony pulled Abby up, folded her skirt down and stroked her hair out of her face. Then Gibbs took her hand and they said nothing to her as they walked out of the lab, flicking off the lights and closing up behind them. They rode the elevator in silence until they reached the parking garage. The two men didn't exchange a word but they seemed to have reached an understanding nonetheless. Tony walked straight to his car, getting in the driver's seat and Gibbs opened up the door to the backseat and pushed Abby in before joining her there. Tony backed up and made his way out of the Navy Yard with practiced ease.

Gibbs had put his hand on top of Abby's knee and the warmth alone was driving her crazy. She hadn't come and she knew they were punishing her for making herself orgasm. She silently vowed she would never do that again. Never ever. Gibbs kissed her in her neck, nibbled her earlobe and stroked from her knee to her thigh and back, never once coming near where she wanted him the most. Before she knew it, they had arrived at Gibbs' house and Gibbs was pushing her up the stairs towards the master bedroom, preceded by Tony. They still hadn't said anything to her.

Coming to stand in front of the bed, Tony took off her shirt and Gibbs unzipped her skirt. Her bra was taken off and she was standing naked in front of the two men. Tony pushed her away from him until she could feel the back of her knees touch the bed and give way and she fell on top of the mattress. Gibbs climbed up on the bed and came to lie beside her. He reached out and kneaded first her left breast and then the right, rolling a nipple between his fingers. She moaned loudly, that simple touch fuelling the blazing desire that had been with her for days even further. She arched her back when Gibbs dipped his head and began licking her nipples to hardened peaks. Tony sank to his knees and waited until she had forgotten about him and was focused on that sensation entirely before he put his hands on her upper legs and licked between her folds, right over her clit. Abby screamed and nearly bucked off the mattress but Tony only gripped her legs tighter and licked her harder, each time lapping over her clitoris. Gibbs bit her nipples softly and kept sucking and licking until Abby felt like she was either going to explode or die in the next few seconds. She was hoarse already, they had tired her out and she felt like she couldn't hold back even if she had wanted to. When Tony sucked on her clit, she was forced over the edge. She yelled their names and shuddered hard, her orgasm seeming to last forever after they had made her wait so long. At last, she couldn't do anything but lie there, panting and sensitive all over her body.

Gibbs took her in his arms and lifted her up as Tony grabbed the covers and held them back, waiting for Gibbs to put her down before covering her up and climbing in. Abby was always in the middle, kept safe by the two most important men in her life.

"Abs, sweety. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tony's worried voice made her smile brightly. "Only just the right amount! Seriously, that was amazing. I have to misbehave more often!"

Tony and Gibbs chuckled. "Well okay, but next time Jethro gets to be the bad guy." Tony stroked her hair softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you." He kissed Abby on her swollen lips, keeping the kiss tender. He reached for Jethro and cupped the back of the older man's neck. "and you, I love you too, you know that?" Jethro's boyish smile comforted him and Tony pulled him in for an equally tender kiss. Gibbs deepened it, giving it a promise for more - when they have their energy back.

Jethro and Tony each slung an arm across Abby's tired body and surrendered to the overwhelming need for sleep. "You are the best boyfriends ever", Abby mumbled before giving in too.

* * *

><p>This line of work carried a constant danger with it. It could all be over any minute. But tomorrow, when they would wake up, they'd have each other and just like every other morning, it would make them realize that this was worth all the danger in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that was pretty dirty, hope you guys are still alive :') let me know what you thought, please! You may be equally dirty in your reviews :D **


End file.
